


For Love or Fur

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Series: Magnificent Seven (TV) - Slash Kink [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fur Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris + Vin + fur, mix liberally, enjoy.  A PWP sex story with a little kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love or Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #15.

Author's Note[1]

 

          One of these times, he was going to kill the man…  And this just might be the night…

          If he didn't stop wiggling his ass, rubbing it over that oh-so-soft fur…

Christ!  He knew _exactly_ what that felt like…

          And what the hell did he think he was, a goddamn puppy?  Rubbing himself all over that thick softness like that…

Oh, Jesus…

          He swallowed and, without thinking, began to strip his shirt off, then toed off shoes…  And, all the while, Vin lay there, wiggling on that thick, soft, wonderful fur…

          Where the hell had he gotten something like that, anyway?  It looked suspiciously like the big animal-fur rug they had made love on up in Alaska last month.  But that was impossible, wasn't it?

          But it sure looked like the same rug…

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          A vacation, an honest-to-God vacation…  He shook his head.  It was hard to believe he was actually on _vacation_.

Ten whole days, just him and Vin and the wilderness…  The Alaskan wilderness.

It was equally hard to believe he was here, in Alaska.  The cruise up from Seattle had been wonderful, too, the ship full of things to do, the scenery to die for.  And, once they had arrived in Alaska, he and Vin and taken their stuff and headed for a small airport, where they had been met and flown to this remote lake.

The pilot had landed on the water, then taxied to a wooden dock that jutted out into the water alongside a boat shed.  He had cut the engine, then helped them haul their supplies into the cabin that sat not far from the lakeshore.

Once that was done, the man had gone back to his plane and had taken off, disappearing into the clear blue sky.  He had promised them that they wouldn't see another human being until he returned to pick them up, ten days from now.

Fucking amazing.

He glanced around.  Tall, snowcapped mountain peaks were reflected on the surface of the quiet lake, the lower portions of the mountains covered with pines and firs, which grew right down to the edge of lake itself.  Around them the clean, clear air was full of birdsong.  The plot had promised that the lake was full of fish, too.

Pausing, he could hear Vin moving around inside the cabin, unpacking their supplies and putting them away.

He sucked in a deep breath of the pollution-free air and headed inside to see if the place was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside.  He stopped just inside the door, his mouth falling open.  It was better, much better… stunning<,> even.

The walls and floor were all polished wood, the furniture was all rugged wood and leather.  Drapes and pillows all had a Native American theme, much of it looking like what he had seen in the shops back in Seattle.

Nice, very nice…

One wall, the one that looked out on the lake, was nearly all glass, giving them a breathtaking view.  On the opposite wall there was a huge flagstone hearth and fireplace.  Vin was kneeling there, kindling a fire.

The main room, a living room or den, he guessed, also included bookcases, a big-screen television, and a modern stereo system.  A variety of fishing poles and hunting rifles were arranged on another wall.  In a nook off the room was a good-sized kitchen, with appliances that looked newer than in his own back home.

Up a set of spiral log stairs was a large loft bedroom that ran the entire length of the cabin.  He climbed the stairs to find a king-sized bed in the bedroom, and a master bathroom that had probably won some kind of design award for its sunken Jacuzzi tub and extra-large shower, complete with multiple showerheads.

He grinned, knowing he was going to have some fun in both of those.

He walked back out and stood, looking over the railing, down to where Vin was now unpacking their food into the kitchen cabinets and the big refrigerator.  The younger man was humming under his breath as he worked.

Chris shook his head.  This was _not_ what he'd expected when he'd let Vin talk him into coming to Alaska for this vacation/honeymoon.

He was calling it a vacation.  Tanner was calling it a honeymoon, and he guessed the man was right in a way.  After all, Vin had finally agreed to give up his apartment in Purgatory and move out to the ranch, so it was like they were finally married…

When Vin had said that he knew a guy who had a cabin in Alaska they could borrow for a couple of weeks, he'd envisioned a rustic little shack somewhere in the wilderness, not something that might pop up on an episode of _Cabins of the Rich and Famous_.

"How?" he asked.

Vin paused and looked up at him, grinning.  "So, I guess y' like it, huh?"

Chris nodded.  "Yeah, I like it, but… it wasn't what I was expecting."

Vin chortled.  "Yeah, I kind 'a figured that out from the poleaxed look on your face when y' came in."

"How?" he repeated.

"Told ya, the place belongs t' a friend 'a mine."

"A _friend_ of yours…  What kind of friend?"

"The rich, owes-me-a-favor kind 'a friend," Vin replied.

"That must've been one hell of a favor."

Vin grinned.  "It was."

"You going to tell me about it?"

"Nope."

Chris rolled his eyes, then walked over and clomped down the stairs.  By the time he got to the kitchen, Vin was in the process of making coffee.  "So, what exactly are we going to do up here for ten days?" he asked, already having some ideas of his own.

When Vin had finished pouring water into the reservoir and had turned on the coffeemaker, he leaned back against the counter and said, "Well, figured we'd go fishin' a few times, maybe do some hikin'…  I found current huntin' licenses for elk and brown bear, so we c'n do some huntin', too, if y' want."

"Bear?"

Vin shrugged.  "T' tell y' the truth, don't reckon I could shoot a bear, either, but it might be fun t' see if we c'n find some – get some digital pictures of 'em t' send back t' the guys."

Chris grinned.  "Yeah, that sounds good."

"I brought some DVD's, too – in case the weather turns bad."

"Good idea," Chris said, nodding.

"There's a boat inside that boat shed out there," Vin added, nodding toward the structure at the end of the dock.  "And, y' can't see it, but there's a little barn out back with a couple of horses and a pack mule, in case we want to use 'em to go huntin'."

The idea of just hanging out, fishing in the lake, riding around the lake sounded better than good to the blond, but his brow furrowed and he asked, "How'd they get horses and a mule out here?"

Vin thought for a moment, then shrugged.  "I'll have to ask Kip."

"Kip?" Larabee echoed.

Vin shot him a look.

"What?" Larabee responded.  "I'm just asking.  I mean, that's not exactly the kind of name—"

"'A someone I might know?" Vin finished for him.

"Ezra's more the Kip and Biff kind of guy," Chris said, a slight grin on his lips.

Vin grinned back and shook his head.  "Like I said, he's a friend."

"Where'd you meet?"

"What d' ya want for supper?" Vin asked, turning his back on Larabee and walking over to the refrigerator.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

The blond sighed.  "All right, have it your way.  What are my options for supper?"

Vin leaned into the freezer and said, "Hmm… looks like beef steak… elk steak… venison steak… and buffalo steak.  Oh, and bear steak."

"Bear?"

Vin turned and looked at Chris over his shoulder.  "Y' want t' try the bear?"

Larabee rolled his eyes again.  "Why don't we have the venison?"

Vin nodded.  "That sounds good.  There's some Tater Tots in here, too."

"Any real potatoes?" Chris asked.

It was Vin's turn to roll his eyes.  "Yeah, there's regular spuds in the pantry."

"How about baked potatoes, then?"

"Hell, Chris, what d' ya think Tater Tots are?  They're just baked potatoes."

"Vin…"

"Fine, real spuds… and salad?  There was a bunch of bagged salad in the food supplies, and plenty of dressing in the pantry."

"Sounds good," Larabee replied.  He walked out to the big-screen television and turned it on.  CNN immediately filled the screen.  "CNN, out here?"

"I saw a satellite dish up on the roof," Vin replied, carrying two potatoes over so he could wrap them in foil before he put them in the oven to cook.

"Bet the cable guy hates getting a work order for this place," Larabee muttered, shaking his head as he surfed through the channels until he found an old World War II movie that he left on, the sound barely up enough to make the dialogue audible.  Then, walking over to the fireplace, he sat down on the flagstone hearth and added a few larger logs to the growing fire.  The rug under his feet was thick, really thick, and he leaned over and sank his fingers into it.  It was incredibly soft to the touch.

He closed his eyes, letting his fingers play in the thick softness.  He moaned softly, and realized he was getting turned on by the feel of it.

The next thing he knew, Vin was there, kneeling in front of him on the animal-skin rug.  Without thought or hesitation, Chris reached up and started to undo the buttons on Vin's thick flannel shirt.

The Texan grinned and reached down, thumbing the button on his jeans open and pulling down his zipper.  He stopped to pulled the flannel shirt off once it was unbuttoned, then yanked the long-sleeved T-shirt off over his head as well.

Standing, he pulled his jeans down over his hips and stepped out of them, adding them to the shirt pile on the hearth.  All that was left were his briefs and his socks.

Chris was shedding his clothes in record time as well, so Vin pulled his briefs off, tossing them onto the top of the pile, then stepped into the circle of Chris' open arms.  The two men kissed.  It was a like waging a battle, and to the victor went the spoils…

Vin's knees buckled first.

Chris laid him down on the soft animal skin, noting that the hide was large and round – probably made from more than one animal, but the blond didn't care.  It felt magnificent.  He straddled the younger man, capturing his wrists in his hands and trapping Vin's arms above his head.

Larabee loved the feel of Vin struggling beneath him, especially contrasted as it was by the incredible softness of the animal fur he was kneeling on.

Letting Vin go, Chris reached over and grabbed Tanner's long-sleeved T-shirt, using the sleeves to bind his lover's wrists where they still were – above his head.

Vin's breath was already coming in pants, and his cock was pointing straight up along his belly, hard and ready.

Chris stood and stared down at his lover, lying there on that thick black fur, naked, hard, his hands tied…  "Open your legs," he said softly, and Vin complied.  Larabee shuddered with desire.  Okay, now it was perfect.

He left Vin lying there like that just long enough to retrieve the lube from one of his bags, then he stepped back between Vin's open legs and sank down onto his knees again.  The thick softness under them made it easy for him to stay in that position, and he knew he could make love to Vin right there, and he would be comfortable.

"Bend your knees," he told Vin, and he was once again obeyed.

Chris took the lube and slicked two of his fingers, then added a little more to the tips and rubbed it over Tanner's hole.

Vin moaned softly, his hips tilting up toward his head to make it easier for Chris to touch him.

Chris grinned and poked the tip of one finger into Vin's ass, but he didn't go any farther.  He made tiny circular motions, stimulating the ring of tight muscle.

"Oh, God," Vin gulped, his mouth falling open.  "Ah… yeah…"

When Chris heard his lover whimper, and Vin pressed down, trying to force more of his finger inside, he obliged, sinking it all the way in.

Vin bucked up, then pressed back down, trying to fuck himself on Chris' finger.  Seeing what Vin wanted, Chris once more obliged, sliding his finger in and out several times, making the man squirm on the soft animal skin.

Leaning forward slightly, Chris braced himself with one hand, and within seconds he was able to tell that the softness of Vin's channel, and that of the animal fur, were similar.  That sent a second shudder of desire coursing through the blond.

Vin lifted his knees, exposing his ass, and Chris took the opportunity to add a second finger to the tight channel he planned to plunder.

Vin gasped and moaned, his muscles tightening around Chris' fingers, then opening for him.  His feet returned to the thick hide rug, and he pressed down, bearing down at the same time, forcing his ass to open for Chris.

Larabee used his fingers to stretch and tease, keeping up the stimulation until Vin's cock was dribbling, and the younger man was begging him to fuck him.

Then, pulling his fingers free, Chris quickly slicked his cock with more lube and then reached under Vin's ass and lifted it, lining that pucker of muscle up with the head of his cock.  He pressed, his cock slipping off twice before he found the right pressure and angle to open the younger man.

His cock head was swallowed, Vin bucking under him as his ass adjusted to the invasion.  Chris continued to press in deeper, not stopping until he met resistance he couldn't overcome.  There he stopped, holding himself still while Vin's body accepted him.  As he felt the man's muscles begin to give, he slowly, carefully began to rock his hips, sliding in and out of that part of Tanner's ass that he had already opened.

Then, after a few minutes, he was able to sink in deeper, finally pushing in all the way.  "Damn, Vin," he breathed, "you're so tight…"

Vin smiled and contracted his muscles, squeezing Larabee tighter.

"Guess that means you're ready to be rode," the blond breathed and began to pull out slowly, stopping when his glans caught on the final ring of muscle that held him inside his lover's body.  Then he pressed back in with one strong thrust that had him completely sheathed once more.

"Ah, God, Chris," Vin gasped, his head rolling from side to side, and his fingers curling into the soft fur he was lying on.  He panted for breath, his cock quickly filling once more to full hardness.

Chris rode into him again, picking up speed and power.

When he was plunging into Vin with rapid, forceful stabs, he reached down and lifted the man's knees, forcing Tanner's thighs back against his chest and rolling Vin more up onto his shoulders.  The change in angle meant Chris' cock rode over Vin's prostate with every stroke in and out.

Vin cried out, his muscles convulsing on Larabee's cock, his body shaking.

Chris knew he only had a few more strokes before Vin would topple over into an orgasm, so he reached out and grabbed Vin's dripping cock, jerking the man off as he continued to stab into his ass.

With an inarticulate cry, Vin shuddered and came, semen pumping onto his chest and spilling out over Chris' fingers.

Chris continued to milk Tanner's cock as he rode over that sweet spot again and again.

Words spilled from Vin's lips, growled, rasped, strung together so they couldn't be understood.

When the younger man fell silent, Chris stopped, his own cock throbbing, his balls pulled up and ready to explode, but he wanted this to last.  Besides, Vin recovered a lot faster than he did.  So, he stopped, his cock rammed into Vin's ass to the hilt, the sniper's muscles still dancing around his shaft, but the orgasm was fading now.

Vin panted, his eyes closed, his cock gone half soft, his balls sliding back to hang low in their sacs.  And still Chris waited, the sight of Vin lying there on that animal hide more than enough to keep him hard.

"Want you to turn over for me," Larabee said when Vin's eyes finally blinked open.

Tanner grinned, the expression silly and sexy at the same time.  He lifted one leg and swung it over Chris' head, then turned slowly onto his side as Larabee lowered him off his shoulders.

The blond moaned softly as the movement pulled and stretched his cock.  But he was hard enough, and deep enough inside Tanner that he didn't slide out.

Vin lifted his shoulders, resting on his elbow as Chris began to rock his hips again.

The younger man's eyes drooped half closed and he smiled, enjoying the feel of Chris' cock as he moved in his ass.  "Oh, yeah," he breathed.  "Mmm, feels so good…"

Chris leaned over Vin and grabbed one of the round pillows at the end of the sofa as he said, "Turn over on your belly."

Vin did, Chris letting the motion separate the two of them.  Tanner whimpered.

"It won't be long," Chris promised.  "Lift your hips."

Vin's hips came up and Chris shoved the round pillow under them, lifting Tanner's ass up.

Chris straddled the man's thighs, forcing Vin to close his legs.  Then he pulled Tanner's ass cheeks apart to reveal his still-open hole.

Larabee poked his cock back inside that tight, warm channel, leaning over at the same time, his palms pressed flat against Vin's shoulder blades, the older man's weight effectively pinning Tanner where he lay.

Vin pulled his arms up, his hands splayed on the animal fur in front of his face, but he couldn't push up against Larabee weight.

Chris' hips began to pump, going from slow and easy to fast and hard within a few strokes.  He pierced Vin's ass, over and over, his balls and lower belly slapping against Tanner's skin hard enough to make both sting.

Vin squirmed and fought, but there was nothing he could do to stop Chris.  Not that he wanted to, either, but he enjoyed the struggle, and so did the blond.

Chris knew he wouldn't last as long as the first time; the sight of Vin struggling, the feel of the man's tight ass clutching at his cock, was all too much.

His hips jerked furiously a few times, then Chris slammed himself home and, with a grunt, began to grind himself against Vin's ass as his balls began to empty.

The blond humped and ground, grunting, lost in the orgasm that had him filling Tanner's ass with his seed.

Then, as it was almost over, he felt Vin come for a second time, his humping the younger man having stimulated Tanner's cock against the pillow.

The feel of Vin's muscles contracting and squeezing him extended his own climax a little longer, and when he felt the last of his come ooze from the tip of his cock, Chris pulled slowly out, then climbed over Vin and collapsed beside him.  The feel of the soft, thick fur under him made him nearly purr with delight.

"Nice, huh?" Vin said thickly.

"Mmm, very," Chris replied, snuggling up with his lover.

The two men lay there, enjoying the warmth of the fire, the softness of the fur rug, and each other's company.

"Ten whole days…" Larabee said with a sigh, already nuzzling Vin's neck.

Tanner chuckled.  "Y' keep up this pace, don't think I'll survive it, Cowboy."

"Worth finding out, don't you think?" the blond asked.

Vin nodded, then sighed.  "Which one 'a us is gonna get up and put the venison in the broiler?"

Chris chuckled.  "Who needs dinner?"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

And they had found out, too.  They had made love on that round, animal-fur rug at least nine more times…

There was just something about the feel of it that had turned him on like nothing else.  He didn't understand it; it was just the way it was.  And now, there was Vin, lying in front of _their_ fireplace, at home, on what looked like that same damn rug…

Naked now, he dropped onto the rug, his fingers sinking into the familiar softness.  He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, then dropped down and rubbed himself along on the fur…

Vin stopped wiggling.  "Damn, Cowboy, I think y' love this rug more 'n ya love me," he complained.

Chris cracked his eyes open and stared up at his lover.  "I do not."

"Sure as hell looks like it."

Larabee had the good grace to blush at those words.  "Sorry."

Vin smiled then.  "That's okay.  Turns me on t' see ya likin' it like that…"

Chris frowned.  "Where did you get this?  Your friend finally e-mail and tell you what it was and where he got it?"

"Somethin' like that," Tanner replied, looking mischievous.

"Vin," Larabee growled.  He'd learned a long time ago not to let _that_ look slip by without finding out what was behind it.

"Well, if y' gotta know, it's the _same_ rug.  When I told Kip how much y' liked it, he had it shipped t' me.  Got here today."

"He did?" the blond asked, flabbergasted.  How in the world could someone give up something as wonderful as this?  "What kind of favor did he owe you?"

Vin grinned enigmatically.  "He told me what it's made of, too."

"Bear?" Chris asked.

"Sheep.  Said it was three sheep skins sewn together and cut round; said he could get another one, too, no problem."

"Sheep?" Chris echoed, tone disappointed.  He had been sure it was something exotic like black bear or… something, anything but _sheep?_

His fingers dug into the thick softness and he closed his eyes.  Hell, it didn't matter what it was…

Vin chuckled and Chris felt the man's hands starting on him.  He would be bottoming this time, and he was fine with that.  It meant he'd be feeling the rug under him…  _Oh, yeah…_

"You _do_ love that damn rug more 'n me," Tanner complained as he watched his lover begin to wiggle his ass on the thick softness.

"Maybe," Chris purred, "but I love the two of you together most of all."

Tanner snorted and pounced.  He would just have to see about that…

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *

  


* * *

[1] Doraphilia: arousal from animal fur, leather, or skin…  I just couldn't resist.


End file.
